lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit King of the Forest, Someisa
A grudge against Alex is set in motion, while the young time-traveling outlander learns of why he is in the past. Synopsis Back in Iron Town, Gonza requests that he be allowed to go after Alex for his betrayal and what he did to her and the town. Gonza backs up his claim by saying that he will kill Alex before he can put the armor he used before back on. Eboshi is not convinced that Gonzo couldn't even find him or San leading an Yashahime who is annoyed at what happened and how the boy she decided was hers helped the wolf girl suggests Takemaru who saw Alex's power before goes with Gonzo. Eboshi can tell that Takemaru wants the power Alex has and after what she saw, is convinced that no one can control that kind of power. Meanwhile back in the forest home of the apes , a nervous Alex travels deeper into the cave where he meets the Ape Spirit King Somiesa. Somiesa reveals to Alex he has known of his coming from the future and his journey through the land due to his connections to the Earth. He then tells Alex that he and the other spirit kings are the ones who brought him to the Muromachi Era in order to restore the balance between Man and Nature after Hexxus, the Demon God of Death and Destruction destroyed the balance and burned a hole into Man's heart making them as they are now. When Alex asks why was he brought to this era, Somiesa reveals that the first spirit kings wanted to change the world by looking into the future and changing the past, but the first king made the power forbidden due to the danger it presented. After Somiesa looked into the future, he saw a future where the world is out of balance leading to it's destruction. He and Oto-Hime wanted to stop that from happening, but in order to do that, he and the other spirit kings gave their lives in order to create the tree that served as the gate way that brought Alex to the Muromachi Era. Alex is scared because he feels he doesn't have what it takes to do that due to all he's done since becoming cursed. Somiesa reveals that he and the other spirit kings are cursed as well, doomed to fade into oblivion with no successor to their names due to using their power on the tree. Alex is still convinced he's the wrong guy for the job only to be told he won't be alone as Someisa returns the bag Alex lost in the ape attack to him as Alex leaves. Isaac then appears and warns Someisa that Haxxus is building an army of demon gods and that Alex must be ready for that fight. Soon they are joined by Rukia, an agent of Oto-Hime to make sure Alex doesn't succumb to the demon in him, but threatens to kill him it that should happen. As San is looking at Alex's jacket wondering why he is so found of it, Alex returns acting like nothing happened. She gives Alex his jacket back than asks what he and Somiesa talked about, but Alex avoids the subject leading to San saying she would've preferred dying than being saved by Alex. Alex scolds her for that saying that life is too precious to just throw away her life like it was trash. This leads to her to open up even more saying she feels like she failed her clan, but Alex tells her she isn't the first to feel like that. Alex than thanks San for keeping his jacket safe which was a momentum from his mother saying he owes her leading to San asking who Alex was and what Someisa meant by calling him Time Traveler. Alex doesn't know how to answer that but says he'll tell her everything if she takes her to Shisha-Gami. San says that's impossible due to her mother Moro forbidding any human from seeing him. This leads to Alex saying that he'll have to ask Moro first since it's a matter of life and death. San agrees on the condition that Alex tells her anything she wants to know about him. Alex agrees and they set off to see Moro. Characters Introduced *'Someisa' Navigation Category:Chapters